Lonely
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Suite à la mort d'Allison, sa meilleure amie, Lydia finit par craquer, seule à porter son fardeau. Tandis que l'adolescente fait face à la dure réalité de sa situation, un curieux lien se tisse entre bourreau et victime. [03X24]
1. Chapter 1

Coucou!

Voici mon tout premier écrit sur Teen Wolf! Je me lance enfin après plusieurs semaines de réflexion sur le thème, les personnages pour finalement choisir mes deux amours, Lydia et Peter dont j'adore la relation, malheureusement très peu exploitée dans la série.

Cet OS se déroule directement après la scène du commissariat du 3x24.

En espérant que cette première vous plaira!

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, à donner votre avis, je suis preneuse =)

* * *

Allison était morte.

Sa meilleure amie était morte.

C'était tout ce à quoi pouvait penser à Lydia sur le chemin du retour depuis le poste de police, avançant lentement, machinalement, à la manière d'un automate. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle était: sans vie.  
Apprendre la nouvelle, la ressentir de plein fouet l'avait bouleversé et ce sûrement à vie. Et sur le coup, elle haïssait son pouvoir de Banshee... Du moins plus que d'accoutumée.

Il était déjà difficile à vivre d'avoir à se retrouver sur les lieux du crime avant même que la police ne commence à se douter de quoi que se soit. Il était difficile de ressentir ce frisson sans équivoque qui lui annonçait le décès. D'un inconnu la plupart du temps, mais cela restait tout de même un cadavre, peu importe son identité. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour de sa meilleure amie, elle l'avait su dès les premiers picotements venant titiller sa colonne vertébrale.  
Et le pire, c'est que son pouvoir ne lui servait strictement à rien pour remédier au problème. Elle annonçait, elle criait et point. C'était irrémédiable.

Cette fois-ci était la fois de trop. La goutte faisant déborder le vase.

Lydia était une jeune femme très forte malgré son apparence d'adolescente superficielle. Supporter une telle malédiction nécessitait une volonté de fer. Dieu merci, elle l'avait. Elle portait le fardeau sans rechigner, servant à chacun comme un chien lancé sur la piste d'une drogue et elle en était fière. Elle se sentait utile. Grâce à cela, son entourage ne la percevait plus comme une jeune fille futile. C'était dans ces instant où elle prenait ce pouvoir comme un don, mais plus le temps avançait, moins elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle servait de boussole, moins elle appréciait se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit en hurlant même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

Et comme d'habitude, elle était seule pour y faire face. Ce n'était pas un problème en temps normal, mais elle aurait aimé ne pas l'être pour affronter la mort de sa meilleure amie.

Car Lydia s'était construit un masque de résistance imparable qui lui avait valut cette gratitude, mais également cette solitude.  
Ce pouvoir était une épée à double tranchant et elle s'en rendait douloureusement compte à présent.

Ce fut pourquoi elle craqua enfin en ce début de matinée, traînant des pieds sur le goudron des trottoirs éclairés par intermittence de flaques jaunâtres provenant des lampadaires encore allumés en cette heure matinale, les bras serrés autour de sa veste de cuir. Des perles salées naquirent au coin de ses yeux et lelle utta longtemps afin de ne pas céder, tentant de garder le masque, mais c'était devenu trop dur, cela faisait trop longtemps. Elle ne voulait plus jouer la comédie.

Alors la rousse baissa les armes et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues lisses, formant des sillons brillant à la faible lueur du soleil levant, caché derrière des nuages de coton. Sa gorge se dénoua et elle se permit de pleurer plus fort, hoquetant, car justement, elle était seule par cette aube glaciale comme si le temps faisait également son deuil de la chasseuse.

Et Lydia reconnut enfin avoir peur d'affronter la vie, que sous ses sourires et ses œillades, elle subissait plus qu'elle ne vivait. Elle ne peut pas se plaindre, elle ne peut même pas évoquer son pouvoir car les autres ne comprendraient pas eux non plus. Alors elle se tait afin de faire bonne figure et reste la boussole magique, un simple objet comme dénué de sentiments.

Ses pas hasardeux la menèrent malgré tout jusque la vaste demeure qui lui sert de foyer, mais qui ce matin comme d'autres nombreux, est plongée dans l'obscurité, dénuée de vie elle aussi. En passant la porte, grelottante, ne parvenant pas à tarir ce flot d'armes retenu depuis une éternité, elle souhaite retourner à sa vie d'antan. Celle de l'adolescente fêtarde, joviale, que tout le monde apprécie. Elle aimerait que ses problèmes se résument à choisir sa robe pour la soirée, à faire le tri dans ses prétendants et réussir ses examens.

Pourtant, elle sait que ce retour en arrière ne sera plus jamais possible et elle pleure aussi un peu la mort de son ancienne elle car au moins, même si elle s'ennuyait, elle était vivante et c'était le principal.

Montant péniblement les escaliers dans la pénombre, l'adolescente reconnut que ce vent surnaturel avait également apporté sa part de bonnes choses, comme sa rencontre avec Scott, Stiles et Alison, justement. Sans cela, peut être ne leur aurait-elle jamais accordé le moindre regard.

Devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse, Lydia peignait sa chevelure avec distraction, contemplant son reflet, hébétée. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, même les plus forts avaient le droit de craquer. Demain est un autre jour, tout irait mieux. Voilà ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement, essayant de se faire une raison, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle savait très bien que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Lydia s'était enfermée dans solitude et la mort d'Alison l'y plongeait encore plus.

A son instar, Peter était un loup solitaire. Oh bien entendu, son cas était différent: il l'avait toujours été et c'était par choix. Cela n'empêchant pas le fait qu'il appréciait la compagnie...Et parfois cela lui manquait rudement. Il y avait des nuits, des nuits froides et sombres, un peu comme celle-ci d'ailleurs, où il la souhaitait cette fameuse compagnie. Des matins où les premiers rayons du soleil ne lui suffisait pas. Lui , comme n'importe qui d'autre, avait besoin d'attention, avait besoin d'être compris et entendu. Mais c'était rare, très rare. Autant dire que son passé d'handicapé psychopathe lui rendait la vie dure dans ces instants et lui coupaient tous les ponts pouvant encore lui offrir une vie sociale.

Là encore, cela relevait de son choix.

Oui, parfois il se prenait à rêver de présences amicales. Ils n'aiment pas pour autant cette bande de jeunes dont son neveu s'est entiché durant ses pérégrinations. Ils sont trop jeunes, trop insouciants. Ils ne conçoivent pas vraiment le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.

Sauf une.

Lydia. Évidemment.

Lydia a toujours été la plus brillante sous ses allures de poupée. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait était la victime de ses machinations. A l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur l'adolescente, il avait aperçu ce potentiel faisant d'elle une survivante. Elle l'avait tout simplement fasciné.

Dans le fond, il tenait cette petite en haute estime. En partie de par son caractère, son combat incessant contre la vie et la mort, ainsi que pour sa coopération. En vérité, Peter était fier de Lydia. Il ne s'en voulait pas de lui avoir infligé un tel fardeau, il n'avait pas trouvé plus endurant pour le porter. Elle faisait un travail formidable.

Ce fut donc pourquoi il fut troublé en ressentant sa peine ce matin-là. Cette peine dont le ciel était le seul témoin. Comme toujours.

Oui, Lydia était exactement comme lui, et c'était probablement pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi.

Elle ne partageait jamais sa tristesse, préférant en faire une force qui l'aiderait à avancer sur ce chemin s'enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour dans l'obscurité, peu importe tant qu'elle puisse continuer à aider ses amis. Elle cachait sa véritable essence sous un masque de légèreté malgré son pouvoir.

Parfois, la conscience de Peter se faisait entendre, lui murmurant que c'était injuste, qu'elle ne méritait pas tout cela. Parfois, il trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu trop tout en priant pour qu'elle ne devienne jamais sa réplique féminine. Pas qu'il se plaigne de son statut et sa puissance, mais Lydia était trop douce pour tant de noirceur et il s'étonnait souvent de constater à quel point elle résistait à l'attrait du pouvoir, pur et dur.

Cette nuit là, le loup se sentit d'humeur à partager sa solitude et il sut qu'il ne trouverait pas meilleure compagnie au monde qu'auprès de l'adolescente effondrée, sa créature préférée.

Fidèle à lui-même, Peter vint se poster à la fenêtre d'abord, afin de la contempler, et il dut reconnaître qu'il eut de la peine en la voyant si mal en point. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et pourtant il l'avait longtemps observé afin d'être sûr de faire le bon choix.  
Pour une fois, il comprit la douleur humaine car il y avait goûté: la perte d'un être cher était fatale et pouvait mener à des chemins bien tortueux.

Alors, en s'engouffrant dans la maison par la fenêtre ouverte du salon, il décida de mettre son cynisme de côté. Mais rien qu'un peu. Il monta l'escalier en silence afin de ne pas l'effrayer et marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de sa porte afin d'admirer l'une de ses créations les plus réussies. Finalement, il décida qu'elle montait en grade de par sa ressemblance. Maintenant, il la considérait, comme une humaine à part entière, fascinante.

Lydia aperçut quasiment aussitôt le reflet de son bourreau et sursauta, une main plaquée sur son cœur affolé. Voyant qu'il n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, apparemment pas décidé à lui rendre la vie encore plus infernale qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle tenta de sécher ses larmes au plus vite, tamponnant délicatement son visage à l'aide de cotons.

- Peter, si tu veux me harceler, repasse plus tard. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, lança Lydia avec une fermeté étonnante tout en se démaquillant, ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard. Je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais pour ta fille, laisse moi tranquille.

- Ça me blesse que tu penses que je ne suis là que pour servir mes intérêts, murmura le loup avec son habituel sourire sardonique qui lui firent lever les yeux au ciel. Jusque là appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, il se décida à entrer dans la lumière, le bruit de ses pas étouffés par la moquette crème. Je ne suis pas là pour te harceler non plus.

- Pourquoi alors? Demanda l'adolescente avec acidité, accrochant son regard dans le miroir, suspendant sa main au dessus de son pot de crème de nuit ouvert.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé et tu es vraiment dans un pitoyable état, expliqua Peter avec un petit haussement d'épaules désinvolte, lui lançant un regard entendu quant à son apparence un peu moins sophistiquée que d'habitude. Moi aussi je peux me préoccuper de l'état des gens!

- Et depuis quand? Je suppose que tu fais ton gentil petit loup afin d'obtenir quelque chose de moi par la suite, soupçonna-t-elle en reprenant ses gestes quotidiens, refusant de se laisser aller physiquement malgré la situation.

Lydia ne pouvait jamais restée abattue aussi longtemps. Chassez le naturel et il revient le galop!

- Je n'ai plus rien à tirer de toi pour l'instant, avoua-t-il en prenant place sur le dessus de lit, mais se tenant assit bien droit. Sa propre sincérité lui fit hausser un sourcil et cela n'échappa pas à la banshee. Tu n'es pas obligée de te retenir de pleurer pour moi. Tu viens de perdre ta meilleure amie.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de nouveau, les yeux clos à l'entente de l'écho de ce terrible événement, la gorge nouée. Elle s'invectiva mentalement à ne pas craquer face à ce monstre, mais c'était difficile.

- Tu étais où toi, pendant ce temps? S'enquit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, daignant enfin le regarder directement, par dessus son épaule. Toi qui sait toujours tout, tu aurais pu nous aider. Tu aurais pu la sauver.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas, répondit-t-il après quelques instants de sincère réflexion sur la question, les mains croisées sur les genoux. Je préfère ne pas me mêler aux batailles qui ne me concernent pas. Ça attire bien trop de soucis et c'est s'exposer au danger pour rien. Tu devrais en faire de même avant que ça ne te coûte la vie, Lydia.

- C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi! Ironisa la banshee avec un rire sans joie, détournant le regard car sachant qu'il touchait juste, quelques mèches folles venant balayer ses joues encore humides. Tu ne serais pas toi même si tu défendais les autres...Mais moi si je peux aider mes amis, je le fais.

- Quitte à mourir alors qu'ils ne sont jamais là pour t'aider à porter ta peine? Demanda Peter en baissant la voix comme si il craignait que les concernés ne l'entende, assis sur le bord du lit, penché vers elle. Serais-tu vraiment prête à donner ta vie pour des gens qui t'utilisent comme un objet et ne se préoccupent pas de savoir comment tu endures cela? Tu es prête à souffrir de plus en plus, à perdre ton identité pour ça?

Lydia ouvrit sa bouche pulpeuse, prête à répondre que oui, en effet, elle était prête car cela était faux, mais elle s'abstint car elle finit par se rendre compte que Peter avait raison. Peter avait cerné son mal être sans même la côtoyer, lui même faisant partie de ces gens l'utilisant sans vergogne comme d'une vulgaire carte routière.

- Toi aussi tu es comme ça..., ne trouva-t-elle qu'à répondre avec une voix qui allait en s'affaiblissant un peu plus chaque seconde, à présent entièrement tournée vers lui.

- Oui, mais je l'assume. Et si je suis ainsi, c'est mon choix. Je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. Eux, ce sont tes amis et ils me semblent briller par leur absence.

- Eux aussi ont perdu Alison. Scott a perdu l'amour de sa vie. Chacun a besoin de temps seul pour accepter cet enfer. Dans quelques jours, nous serons ensemble, cela ira mieux, assura Lydia avec bien moins de fermeté que prévu, ses mains frêles commençant à trembler sur ses cuisses. Ils ne sont pas comme toi.

- Mais n'attend pas que cela empire. Sauve-toi, laisse tomber le masque, souffla-t-il en se redressant pour la rejoindre, la surplombant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Nous sommes presque pareils toi et moi: deux solitaires. Deux enfants abandonnés car tellement plus intelligents qui gardent tout pour eux par fierté et si difficiles à comprendre.

- Mais si je les abandonne et joue l'égoïste, je serais comme toi. Complètement.

- Trouve-le juste milieu, tu es assez maligne pour ça. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est cela qui ne va pas, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'écouter, pour t'aider à porter cela. Laisse-toi au moins le temps de ressentir toutes ces émotions, de prendre conscience que ta force est aussi ta faiblesse.

- Il y avait Allison...

- Et elle est morte à cause de ces histoires.

Lydia écarquilla les yeux et la réalité la frappa en plein cœur. Sa meilleure amie, l'unique véritable personne qui répondait toujours présente, n'était plus de ce mondeà cause de tout cela. Il avait raison, c'était terrible à reconnaître.  
Un silence curieusement apaisant planait dans la chambre et le masque de Lydia se fissura malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas céder face à Peter, le paria. Elle éclata de nouveaux en sanglots, mais en silence, tentant de garder un semblant de dignité. Maintenant elle était véritablement seule et elle craquait face à la personne la plus inattendue qui soit, son père surnaturel en quelque sorte. C'était lui qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Il se pencha dans une tentative d'étreinte réconfortante, mais elle se dégagea vivement, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Pourtant, elle finit par le laisser s'agenouiller face à elle et poser ses mains sur ses genoux. Il attendit la fin de sa crise de larmes en silence, respectueux et lorsque ce fut finit et qu'elle dégagea ses mains et ses cheveux en bataille de son visage, elle le considérait différemment: elle le comprenait. Elle comprenait pourquoi il était devenu ce monstre, du moins elle le pensait.

- Ne deviens surtout pas comme moi. Ne laisse pas les gens te décevoir au point de les haïr, conseilla-t-il sans trace de cynisme pour le coup, ayant finalement réussi à ancrer son regard au sien. Ne laisse pas les catastrophes de la vie t'accaparer entièrement, ne fait pas taire tes sentiments.

- Comment? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? S'enquit l'adolescente avec empressement, déboussolée, en prise à une sourde panique, les poings serrés.

- Il y a un temps pour se laisser aller et un temps pour réfléchir...Et tu as bien besoin du premier! Tu y penseras quand tu auras digérer la réalité. En attendant, repose-toi.

Il se redressa et prit le chemin de la sortie sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça maintenant, mais je suis désolé pour toi, ça doit être terrible, souffla Lydia qui s'était redressée comme si elle souhaitait le rejoindre, mais elle n'en fit rien bien que l'une de ses petites mains se tendent vers lui avant de retomber, inerte.

- Je vais t'aider à contrôler ton pouvoir, annonça-t-il avec ce qui sembla être un sourire.

Cela était un remerciement, mais cela sonna comme le salut à ses oreilles et elle l'accueillit à bras ouverts, redonnant un peu forme à son coeur en lambeaux. Seul un sourire en coin trahit son soulagement.

Peter ne chercherait-il qu'à la protéger? Cela en avait tout l'air. Du moins, ce soir. Et rien que pour cela, outre le fait qu'elle commence à cerner le personnage, elle l'appréciait un peu plus.

Lydia couvrit sa grande main de la sienne puis, afin de le congédier, elle eut un imperceptible signe de tête.

Ce fut un Peter Hale un peu plus humain qui quitta sa demeure ce matin là et elle s'endormit un peu plus rassurée, sachant maintenant que des gens capables de comprendre et de l'aider existaient.

Ils étaient seuls, mais ils l'étaient ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou! Me revoilà finalement avec une suite de ce qui devait être un OS et rien d'autre... En fait j'aime tellement Peter et Lydia que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de continuer à explorer leur relation.

J'espère que cette petite suite sera à votre goût.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à critiquer =)

* * *

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter ton aide, mais c'est une mauvaise idée, marmonna Lydia qui entrait dans le loft de Derek avec une certaine appréhension, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, balayant l'intérieur d'un regard inquisiteur comme si elle craignait que le piège ne se referme sur elle. A chaque fois que je suis seule avec toi, ça finit mal.

- Oh Lydia s'il te plait, ne commence pas! Je fais un effort monstrueux en t'aidant alors mets-y du tien, supplia le loup qui l'attendait au bureau, dos à l'imposante fenêtre engloutissant tout le mur du fond. La dernière n'était pas si mal.

- C'est vrai, aucun chantage honteux ou menace, avoua l'adolescente dont le ton faiblissait, ce souvenir faisant écho à la perte encore fraîche de sa meilleure amie. Elle battit des cils comme si elle semblait reprendre ses esprits puis elle toisa Peter avec détermination. On s'y met? Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon après-midi seule avec toi...

- Et pas que! Je te prépare une petite surprise, assura l'ancien alpha avec un sourire en coin qui ne la rassura pas du tout. Changeant soudainement de registre, son regard semblant s'obscurcir, il demanda: Comment tu vas?

L'adolescente tourna la tête afin de le contempler avec étonnement, ses lèvres roses s'arrondissant comme si elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Encore une fois elle se retrouvait bien trop soufflée par son inquiétude pour dire quoique se soit.  
Un simple soupir lui échappa, un soupir de soulagement car elle savait que quelqu'un était présent pour elle dans cette épreuve, puis elle baissa le regard.

Non, elle n'allait pas bien.

La mort de sa meilleure amie était une plaie bien trop fraîche dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre avant un moment et ce surtout sans le soutient inconditionnel qui devait provenir de ses amis.  
Ils étaient absents, mais elles ne parvenaient pas à leur en vouloir: ils vivaient la même peine qu'elle et cela devait être encore plus dur à porter pour Scott. C'est pour cela qu'elle tentait d'être là pour lui, venant lui rendre des petites visites, les bras chargés de sucreries, biscuits et autres cochonneries faites pour remonter le moral.  
Elles côtoyaient les autres bien entendu, mais elle n'y mettait pas le même enthousiasme qu'auparavant, traînant presque la patte, passant des heures enfermer dans sa chambre avant de se décider à les rejoindre.

Curieusement lorsqu'elle avait reçu le message de Peter lui indiquant de se rendre au loft dans l'après-midi afin de commencer son entraînement, elle n'avait pas rechigné le moins du monde.

- Ça va comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa meilleure amie, se contenta de répondre Lydia d'une voix ferme, croisant les bras sur la poitrine comme pour se protéger. Alors, tu me proposes quoi?

- Le son est tout. Le son est partout. Le son raconte. Tu as déjà dû t'en rendre compte à plusieurs reprises. Avec l'électricité pendant cette histoire avec le nogitsune, au motel où tu entendais les voix des morts, avec les griffes de Talia concernant ma fille et j'en passe. Ton seul pouvoir n'est pas que d'utiliser des sons pour exprimer ta peine, pour annoncer des morts ou autres catastrophes. Ton pouvoir capte chaque son que mêmes certains animaux ne perçoivent pas. Tu le modifies inconsciemment afin de le transformer en information que tu décodes par la suite. Cela est assez rare chez une banshee et lorsque cela arrive, cela se manifeste après un certain temps de pratique. Tu es une sorte d'interprète, de messagère hors du commun.

L'adolescente buvait ses paroles, appuyée à l'une des imposantes colonnes ornant la vaste pièce principale du hall. Habituellement, elle l'aurait coupé net dans ses histoires, ne souhaitant pas le laisser étaler sa science et ainsi lui faire perdre son temps. Et pourtant, malgré son air détaché, elle était captivée par l'explication de Peter car cela lui permettait de clarifier son identité, de mieux comprendre. Et surtout, la façon dont il exposait les faits était édifiante: cela la mettait en valeur et lui permettait de considérer son don d'un meilleur œil.

- Tu es exceptionnelle, Lydia.

La rousse sentit une onde de fierté la parcourir à ses mots et elle se prit à sourire. Ce n'était pas un large sourire empreint de joie, elle ne le pouvait pas encore, mais il était franc.  
C'était vrai: son pouvoir avait sauvé des vies. Son pouvoir lui avait permis de découvrir le grand secret de Peter Hale. Même si il l'affaiblissait, rongeait son identité, l'essence même de son être et son estime de soi, tant qu'elle s'en servait à bon escient, il restait une bénédiction.

Elle se redressa avec une nouvelle résolution, les mains croisées devant elle et l'interrogea d'un regard impatient:

- Tu vas toucher chaque meuble et tenter de découvrir leurs histoires, celles dont ils ont été les témoins.

- Tu veux que j'écoute des objets?! Ironisa la banshee soudainement bien moins enthousiaste, le toisant avec incrédulité. Sérieusement?

- Tout à fait et maintenant, jeune fille.

- Rah ne m'appelle pas comme ça, venant de toi ça fait vieux pervers, marmonna Lydia qui commençait à arpenter la pièce, laissant courir ses doigts le long des murs aux papiers peints en lambeaux. Je peux te dire sans même écouter quoi que se soit que Derek ne prend absolument pas soin de son loft.

Peter eut un petit rire face à sa remarque tandis qu'il la suivait du regard, prenant son mal en patience.

Après son état des lieux, la jeune femme se mit à donner de petits coups dans les murs en premier et les échos qui en provenaient lui donnèrent la chair de poule. La proposition de l'alpha était totalement surréaliste, mais elle savait que c'était la chose à faire et comment s'y prendre.  
Elle retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois aux emplacements où l'écho lui semblait plus intense, où les fourmillements provoqués étaient plus percutants, où les murmures étaient quelques peu plus audibles.  
Sur le mur de gauche, quasiment dans le coin, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux clos et la tête penchée sur le côté afin de rendre l'écoute plus aisée. Ici, les murmures étaient puissants et...Dérangeants au point de lui faire froid dans le dos.

- Les voix...Elles racontent ce qu'elles ont vu ici ou ce que le premier propriétaire, le créateur du meuble ou autre a vécu? S'enquit la banshee sans même le regarder, totalement immergée dans son écoute, la bouche entrouverte, la tête collée au mur. C'est terrible...

- C'est à toi de déchiffrer.

- Non je ne peux pas! L'histoire est terrifiante, je ne veux pas entendre ça maintenant, se défendit la rousse qui bondit quasiment en arrière, une main plaquée sur son coeur affolé, fixant cette portion du mur comme si il s'agissait d'un monstre. J'ai besoin d'entendre quelque chose de plus léger.

- Tu sais, ils ne racontent pas ce genre d'histoire car ça ne vaut pas le coup, expliqua l'oncle de Derek avec une once de déception dans la voix bien que comprenant son refus. Il lui faudrait attendre avant de se servir de nouveau d'elle. Avec un sourire en coin, il lui désigna le lit de son neveu de la tête: Mais je me demande bien si Derek mène la vie de célibataire endurci comme il nous le fait croire.

- Tu me désespères... , marmonna Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel bien que s'y dirigeant tout de même, les rayons de soleil passant par la haute fenêtre illuminant sa chevelure qui semblait devenir d'or. Je mettrai ma main au feu qu'il y a plus d'agitation dans ce lit que dans le tien.

Peter intercepta le pic avec une petite moue.

La banshee s'approcha du lit et, après lui avoir lancé un regard sombre par dessus son épaule, se pencha sur le lit en désordre avec une certaine appréhension: ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas correct, c'était comme écouter aux portes, mais cela lui semblait plus adapté à ce qu'elle pouvait endurer ces derniers temps.  
Le nez plissé et rangeant quelques mèches derrière son oreille, elle prit les draps de coton avec un certain respect. Elle les frotta les uns contre les autres, les yeux clos, afin de mieux percevoir la friction des fibres, qui lui semblait décuplée, particulièrement râpeuse. Bientôt, le frottement presque désagréable se métamorphosa en des murmures humains.  
Lydia écarquilla les yeux à l'entente des gémissements puis elle jeta les draps le plus loin d'elle possible, dégoûtée.

- Il a couché avec le Darach, souffla l'adolescente avec un soupçon de répugnance avant de tourner les talons. Enfin quand elle était en forme humaine quoi.

- J'espère pour lui sinon je me ferais du soucis! Mais je suis fier de toi, première fois que tu t'entraînes à ce jeu et tu découvres immédiatement quelque chose.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il?

- A la plage, répondit son oncle de but en blanc avant de se rendre compte à quel point cela avait l'air ridicule connaissant Derek. Il crut bon d'ajouter: Il avait besoin de vacances en solitaire après tout ça. A mon avis, c'est surtout pour se perdre un peu plus dans ses pensées.

- Derek en vacances à la plage, quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond, commenta Lydia qui réprimait tant bien que mal son rire, mais ce dernier lui échappa, cristallin et sincère car le premier depuis un long moment. Désolé, c'est juste que... L'imaginer en maillot de bain à se faire dorer la pilule, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Peter dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, mais, de nature bien moins expansive, il se contenta de sourire avec amusement derrière sa main afin de le cacher à la banshee qui se laissait enfin aller, ravi de voir que ses plaies commençaient tout doucement à cicatriser.

* * *

L'après-midi avait défilé à toute allure tant elle était absorbée dans sa tâche, scannant chaque mètre carré de l'appartement du loup, écoutant chaque meuble avec attention, s'écartant dès que son histoire était trop chargée en émotion, ce qui s'avéra être souvent le cas. Elle avait senti à chaque fois la solitude de Derek, sa peine.  
La lycéenne avait également entendu quelque chose de très curieux: des coups de feux ténus et une voix de femme qui la terrorisait.  
Elle avait toujours été présente lorsque les règlements de compte s'étaient déroulés au loft et aucun ne comportait tant d'agitation créant un brouillard d'incertitude et cette voix. Cette horrible voix qu'il lui semblait reconnaître.

Heureusement pour son pauvre cerveaux épuisé par tant de concentration et son âme malmenée, la nuit jeta son voile d'obscurité parsemé de tâches lumineuses sur la ville et Peter lâcha un peu de leste, moins sur son dos.

Ils avaient dîné de plats chinois commandés en discutant de son pouvoir, encore et toujours, mais aussi du sien car Lydia était curieuse le concernant. Pour tout dire, cela l'arrangeait, cela lui évitait de penser à tout le reste qui pesait bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules.  
Sans surprise, Peter ne se livra pas, se contentant d'expliquer qu'il avait une sacré expérience dans le domaine et qu'être alpha, la puissance procurée par cela lui manquaient, mais que grâce à elle il revivait et que c'était assez. Pour l'instant.  
Se retrouver ainsi relevait de l'extraordinaire au vu de leurs antécédents sanglants, hantés de haine et de peur qui faisaient encore frissonner Lydia parfois, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, mais cela semblait presque naturel. Oh bien sûr, elle couvait encore cette rancœur contre lui, c'était à cause de lui que tout avait commencé et qu'ils étaient sans cesse en danger. Pourtant, avec lui et ce depuis ce petit matin où les masques étaient tombés, elle se sentait écoutée.

Après ce repas copieux, il la fit monter dans la voiture avec grande difficulté, devant déployer toute sa gentillesse, à la limite du possible, lui indiquant qu'il était grand temps pour sa surprise. Remarquant qu'il avait pris la peine de se recoiffer, elle avait rapidement vu clair dans son jeu, mais attendait qu'ils y soient arrivés avant de faire part de son mécontentement.

Ils ne parlèrent pas dans la voiture si ce n'est pour se demander ce que faisaient les autres, mais aucun ne sut répondre et tous deux s'en fichaient pour l'instant. Lydia priait simplement pour qu'aucun n'ait la brillante idée de sortir au même endroit. En tout cas, la jeune fille s'était rendue compte que ce moment loin de tous, à se concentrer sur son pouvoir lui avait fait un bien fou, lui permettant de relâcher la pression, de tout oublier.

* * *

**[Dev - Speedlight]**

- Peter Hale, c'est officiel, je te hais! Hurla Lydia en contemplant la foule en délire qui se tortillait sur la piste de danse de la boîte de nuit, médusée. Passer l'après-midi à travailler ensemble, d'accord... Mais ça? Hors de question! Imagine si quelqu'un nous voit ensemble?!

Sortir de chez soi afin de passer la journée enfermée chez quelqu'un d'autre lui convenait, mais se retrouver ainsi dans la foule, immergée dans le grand bain était un peu trop brutal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'énerve autant que toi: on risquerait de me prendre pour un pédophile, assura Peter qui en faisait de même, qui parvenait à se faire entendre sans hausser la voix, se demandant si il n'avait pas eu tort au bout du compte. C'est parfait pour clore ta première journée d'entraînement: c'est probablement l'un des lieux les plus bruyants de la ville. C'est le meilleur cadre pour que tu apprennes à séparer les sons les uns des autres, les trier afin d'entendre ce qui t'intéresse malgré ce vacarme.

- C'est ma première journée, t'es dingue ou quoi? Je n'y arriverai jamais! Se plaignit la lycéenne en levant les mains au ciel, excédée.

- Tu es forte, tu le sais...Alors fais moi plaisir, arrête de chouiner et vas-y. Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer une éternité. Si tu es sage et que tu m'obéis, tu auras peut être une récompense!

- Je te rappelle que de nous deux, c'est toi l'animal! Cria Lydia qui détachait sa tresse afin de libérer sa crinière de lionne, brusquement motivée rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse la sous-estimer. Jouant des épaules et se dandinant, elle traçait son chemin jusqu'à la piste de danse. T'as plutôt intérêt à me payer à boire!

- Pas d'alcool tant que tu n'as pas fait quelques trouvailles, il faut que tu es l'esprit clair, la prévint Peter en roulant des yeux pendant qu'elle le fusillait du regard par dessus son épaule avant de se mêler à la foule, essayant de s'adapter à cette ambiance festive qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Il ajouta en criant, sachant qu'elle pouvait l'entendre grâce à son don justement: Te trémousser ne vas pas t'aider.

- Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai besoin de recharger un peu mes batteries avant d'écouter les meubles, expliqua la jeune fille qui s'imprégnait de la musique, un son qui la changeait rudement des murmures angoissants qui l'avait suivi toute l'après-midi. Tu devrais t'amuser un peu toi aussi, personne est là pour te le reprocher!

Peter hocha la tête, les yeux levés au ciel, se rappelant soudainement pourquoi ils ne frayaient pas avec la clique adorée de son neveu. Pourtant, il comprenait la banshee, sa petite progéniture à la si belle chevelure: après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé avec succès en dépit de son jeune âge, elle avait bien le droit de vouloir lâcher prise de temps à autre. Et bien que cela lui fasse plaisir de voir sa protégée un peu moins morose, il ne lui avait pas proposé son aide pour ça.

Voyant qu'il abdiquait et se dirigeait au bar pour lui commander une boisson, les gens se décalant sur son passage, impressionnés par sa prestance, elle fit un petit effort afin de lui faire plaisir. En effet, elle abaissa ses paupières, une main dans sa crinière afin d'écouter, mouvant ses hanches en rythme.  
Peter, sûr de lui et de l'image qu'il renvoyait à la foule, souriait avec l'assurance d'un prédateur, ce qui ne le rendait que plus fascinant, voir attirant pendant qu'elle se faisait ensevelir sous une avalanche de sons infernaux. Tout était décuplé dès qu'elle se concentrait sur son ouïe et le mélange de la musique électronique associée aux cris lui rappelait un accident de voiture...Et ce dernier semblait se dérouler dans son esprit.  
Elle se plaqua une main sur les deux tempes, le front plissé sous la douleur et le vacarme l'environnant, pressée par la foule en délire.

Tout se dissipa dès qu'une grande main chaude se posa sur son avant-bras et une onde apaisante la parcourut. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'ancien alpha qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, la dévisageant avec crainte.  
Il lui tendit son coca, un sourcil arqué tandis qu'elle jetait des regards paniqués aux alentours avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Non seulement, cette tentative pour s'appliquer lui avait détruit les tympans, mais en plus, cela l'avait enfermé dans une bulle de solitude et lui rappelait sa meilleure amie qui aurait dû se trouver à ses côtés.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle but avec difficultés dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées.  
Rien à faire, le fantôme de la chasseuse semblait prêt à surgir pour la hanter, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était seule maintenant.

Allant à l'encontre de ses principes et son attitude, elle se blottit contre Peter à présent entouré d'une horde de femmes en pâmoison. La tête reposée contre son torse, elle fixait la foule de ses grands yeux verts sans vraiment la voir, tétanisée.

Peter fixait le dessus de son crâne avec une sorte de grimace, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter cela, avant de rendre compte qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il aurait dû s'en douter: elle avait travaillé sans ménagement toute l'après-midi et elle avait remis le couvert ce soir, bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé alors qu'elle était encore en plein deuil.

- Tu veux rentrer? S'enquit-il alors qu'elle se reculait, l'air hagard, comme si elle redécouvrait le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Non, non je dois me concentrer. Il faut que je maîtrise mon pouvoir, assura la rousse avec une farouche détermination, le poing serré et une ombre de sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Ça va. Ça ira mieux.

- Amuse-toi un peu, on reprendra les exercices plus tard, abdiqua Peter qui lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire entendu. Tu as déjà bien avancé aujourd'hui. C'est ta récompense!

La banshee lui sourit, rassurée de pouvoir abandonner malgré son désir d'aller plus loin dans son apprentissage, pressant légèrement sa main en guise de remerciement avant qu'il ne prenne du recul, allant prendre place sur un tabouret au bar. Peter contempla sa petite silhouette noyée dans la masse avec une once de respect de part tout le travail qu'elle avait accompli, mais aussi d'inquiétude. Lydia était une battante, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle l'était trop. A vouloir toujours bien faire, elle finirait par se faire du mal.

C'était impressionnant comme se retrouver dans une telle impasse et se voir forcer de passer du temps ensemble, leur permettait de se découvrir. La banshee percevait l'homme avec des sentiments sous son masque de loup qui lui collait un trop à la peau, le faisant paraître plus bête qu'homme la majorité du temps.

Lydia prit une bonne inspiration, secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées parasites de son esprit, puis elle rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant envahir par la musique seule, avec un sourire de satisfaction. Elle commença à danser, doucement d'abord, prenant le temps de s'acclimater à l'ambiance fiévreuse avant de se laisser totalement aller, un bras en l'air, l'autre main enfouit dans sa chevelure. Son corps se balançait en rythme, voluptueusement et elle souriait au contact de la peau des autres, du tissu qui les couvrait à peine, se sachant en sécurité sous le regard bienveillant de l'ancien alpha.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, ne percevant plus le bar tant la masse était dense, mais un mouvement de vague les emporta sur la droite et elle l'aperçut enfin, en train de siroter sa bière, nonchalamment accoudé au comptoir. D'un peu meilleure humeur, elle lui indiqua de venir de l'index sans jamais cessé de se déhancher.

Bien entendu, il refusa: il avait passé l'âge de se trémousser sur une piste de danse, et puis elle était jeune, très jeune. Elle avait l'âge de sa fille, même si elle était nettement plus mature que les adolescentes.  
Il se contenta d'un petit clin d'œil et leva sa bouteille à son attention et cela la détendit. Elle avait compris: Peter ne lui ferait plus le moindre mal, il était là pour l'aider, pour veiller sur elle.

Après un langoureux petit tour sur elle-même qui lui valut quelques acclamations masculines, son regard tomba sur Allison, vêtue de noir comme au moment de sa mort. Le fantôme de sa meilleure amie lui souriait et semblait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, qu'elle était en paix, que tout irait bien ici à présent.  
Lydia, bien que paralysée par cette vision, sut que c'était juste. Elle pleurait encore sa perte, elle souffrirait longtemps, probablement à jamais, mais ça irait mieux. C'était une certitude.

Elle avait un allié maintenant.


End file.
